CAFFEINE
by ryuta-chan
Summary: "Kau benar caffeine memang tidak baik bagi tubuh jika berlebihan mengkonsumsinya." - "Yah… caffeine seperti dirimu yang sudah menjadi candu untukku." - Mind to RnR?


**Title : Caffeine**

**Rate : 17+ | One Shoot**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Yang Yoseob | Song Hayoon | Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : Story **** Ryuta-chan | MV **** Caffeine by Yang Yoseob 'Beast'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Happy Reading*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detak jam terakhir yang menandakan waktu tepat tengah malam. Semuanya gelap, hanya cahaya lampu ruangan ini lah yang menemaniku sekarang. Menemani kekosongan diriku. Mungkin itu terjadi karena kebodohankku sendiri.

Ku teguk lagi cangkir yang berisi kopi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kuteguk rasa pahitnya hingga kini hanya rasa pahit itu lah yang tertinggal di indra pengecapku. Ingatan tentang dirimu yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Apapun yang aku lakukan gambaran wajahmu selalu saja tergambar dengan sangat jelas.

"Yoseobie..~ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" gadis itu—kekasihku— mendekat ke arahku lalu sekilas mengecup pipi kiriku.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" Kulanjutkan kegiatanku menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir yang telah kusedu dari tadi. Kulihat sekilas ia mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"_Arasseoyo_~!"

"Mencoba menggodaku, eh?" aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahku dan ia salah tingkah.

"Ya! Lanjutkan saja apa yang kau lakukan tadi!" Ia mendorongku untuk menjauh darinya.

"_Geurae_!" aku kembali ke kegiatanku tadi. "Hayoon-_ah_, apa kau mau secangkir kopi?" tanyaku padanya.

"_Shireo_! Kopi mengandung _caffeine_. Jika kau terlalu banyak minum kopi itu tidak akan baik buat tubuhmu Yoseobie~" Ia mencubit hidungku gemas sebelum kembali meneruskan ceramahnya, "Ingat! Jangan terus-terusan mengkonsumsi kopi. Kau itu, walau itu membantumu untuk menyelesaikan segala pekerjaanmu tetap saja itu buruk. Kau itu sayang tidak sih sama tubuhmu?"

Kutarik tengkuknya dan langsung kukecup bibirnya yang terus mengoceh sedari tadi, tapi itu lah yang aku suka dari dirinya. perhatiannya yang terkadang berlebihan.

"Sudah selesaikah, Song Hayoon-_ssi_?" terlihat ia mengerjapkan matanya sedikit kaget.

"Ya~ Inikah balasanmu terhadap gadis cantik yang menasihatimu dan selalu perhatian padamu, huh?" Ia cemberut lagi. Wajah itu lucu menurutku.

Aku terkekeh geli, "Terus apa yang kau minta, gadis cantik yang sedang menasihatiku dan selalu perhatian kepadaku?" aku tersenyum jahil ke arahnya dan semakin merapatkan diriku dengannya melingkarkan tangan kiriku ke pinggangnya.

"Yoseobie, _yadong_….!" Kulihat raut wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah aku rasa seperti kepiting rebus. Terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Eh? Bukankah kau menyukainya waktu itu? Kau sendirikan yang meneriaki namaku dan meminta lebih?" wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar ucapanku barusan dan aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang sangat lucu itu.

Aku hirup aroma kopi hangat yang ada digenggamanku ini, sesekali kuteguk isinya. Melakukan hal itu membuat memori-memori tentangmu berkecambuk di otakku. Terkadang aku tersenyum kecil mengingat semua itu, tetapi disatu sisi seiring dengan berputarnya ingatan itu hatiku sakit bahkan lebih sakit ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku.

Sebuah frame foto yang sudah rusak tapi masih bisa memperlihatkan gambaran bahagia dua pasangan yang saling mencintai. Kugapai dan kusentuh perlahan kenangan itu. Bayangan-bayangan tentangnya masih saja berkecamuk jelas dalam ingatanku.

"Kau benar caffeine memang tidak baik bagi tubuh jika berlebihan mengkonsumsinya."

Detak jam yang terus saja berputar tanpa lelah berhenti menemaniku di malam-malam sunyiku. Kupandangi lagi fotoku bersama Hayoon.

"Yah… caffeine seperti dirimu yang sudah menjadi candu untukku." Kuteguk kembali gelas berisi kopi kesekian kalinya dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoseobie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hayoon-_ah_."

Kami semakin berdekatan hingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara kita berdua. Kupeluk pinggang rampingnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut penuh cinta. Dia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di leherku sejalan dengan semakin memanasnya ciuman kami.

Merasa pasokan udara di paru-paru akan habis. Kami menghentikan sejenak ciuman yang kami lakukan tadi.

"Yoseobie, mau kah kau berjanji akan suatu hal?" manik mata kami saling bertemu yang mengisyaratkan perasaan yang mendalam.

"Hm, _mwonde_?" aku menelusuri raut wajah wanitaku dengan lembut. Ia menutup matanya untuk sekedar merasakan sentuhan lembut dariku.

"Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan? Kita akan terus bersama, kan?"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba manik matanya berubah dari sebelumnya. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca yang aku rasa siap akan meloloskan bulir-bulir bening itu.

"_Dangyeonhaji_! Aku akan terus bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Bulir mata itu akhirnya lolos dari asalnya. Bukan kesedihan melainkan bulir kebahagiaan. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, dia menghamburkan dirinya kepelukanku. Aku membalas dengan memeluknya hangat dan penuh cinta. Aku menatap matanya intens.

"Song Hayoon adalah milik Yang Yoseob!" sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu kami pun kemballi larut dalam ciuman kehangatan dan lembut serta penuh dengan cinta.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju sofa warna hitam yang berada tidak jauh dari _pantry_ apartementku. Kutelusuri sandaran sofa itu dengan jemariku sampai akhirnya aku terduduk lemas kemudian merebahkan tubuhku. Aku menaruh tangan kiriku di keningku sembari memejamkan mataku sejenak berharap mendapatkan sedikit saja ketenangan.

"Sial !" tanganku mengepal dengan kuat.

'Song Hayoon, kenapa kau selalu saja merasuki pikiranku?'

Ini terasa sangat sakit. Setiap aku memejamkan mataku, bayangannya selalu muncul tanpa diundang dan dijemput. Paras wajah cantikmu, manik mata yang bagai berlian, serta rambut hitam panjang menyempurnakan kecantikan dirimu.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi dan kembali terduduk pada posisiku semula. Menundukkan kepalaku sekilas hingga sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Kuraih notebook kecil warna hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di sofa kemudian membuka notebook itu dan membaca isinya. Membalik lembar demi lembar.

**5/01/11**

**Ini adalah tahun ke-2 aku merayakan ulang tahun Yoseob! Aku harap akan selalu seperti ini, terus bersamanya. **_**Saeng-il chukhaeyo nae sarang**_**, Yoseobie.**

Itu lah tulisan yang tertulis pada halaman yang sedang aku buka. Aku tersenyum getir dan sedikit terbayang masa lalu. Aku sangat ingat hal itu. Itu adalah tahun pertama aku merayakan ulang tahunku bersamanya sejak kita tinggal serumah. Aku menyuruhnya tinggal bersamaku karena daerah apartement yang ia tinggali sebelumnya sedikit berbahaya. Jadi, aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk menimpa wanitaku.

**28/12/10**

**Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Yoseobie memintaku tinggal bersamanya. Aku sangat malu . aku tau dia sangat khawatir kepadaku, tapi kan…?**

"Hayoon-_ah_…_jebal_~" Yoseob memegang tangan Hayoon erat sambil berlutut. Terlihat jelas kini sang gadis sedang blushing melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Eumm… _Otteokhaeyo_?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi, kan? Kau hanya perlu tinggal bersamaku, itu saja! Aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk menimpamu, Song Hayoon!" kini sang laki-laki memeluk gadisnya erat seakan tak ingin terpisah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Hayoon pun membalas pelukan Yoseob tak kalah eratnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Aku fikir kau menulis sesuatu yang aneh di buku ini. Hehehe." Ledekku padanya yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya serta bibirnya yang mengecurut itu.

"Ugh! Kejamnya~!" kami pun tertawa bersama sambil terus melihat halaman selanjutnya dan membacanya bersama.

"Sepertinya aku akan menulis sesuatu juga di buku ini."

"Ekh?! Kau mau menulis apa?" tanyanya yang terlihat sedikit kaget.

Hayoon yang duduk disebelahku pun merebahkan dirinya di sofa menyamping sambil merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leherku karena aku juga berbaring di sebelahnya—sedikit menindih tubuh Hayoon lebih tepatnya— dengan buku yang dari tadi kami baca di tanganku.

Ia terus saja memperhatikanku dan sesekali ia mencium pipiku sekilas aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu sambil terus tetap menulis.

"_Chagi_~ sebenarnya apa yang kau tulis itu, huh?"

"Rencana hidup kita berdua." Aku melihatnya sekilas yang sedang blushing dan kembali menulis lagi.

"Eh? Rencana hidup? Ki-kita berdua?"

"_Ne, geuromyeon_! Kita kan sekarang sudah tinggal bersama. Jadi, apa salahnya jika aku menulis apa yang akan kita lakukan kedepannya?" Aku mencubit hidungnya kemudian bangun dan kembali ke posisi duduk semula. Ia mengikutiku kemudian merebut buku itu.

"Jangan menulis sesuatu yang aneh, Yang Yoseob-_ssi_!"

"Apa itu salah, Song Hayoon-_ssi_?"

"Hihi,, kau juga seharus menulis begini juga." Dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya. Hayoon menulis kata demi kata dalam notebook itu.

Terus saja aku balik lembaran itu. Membacanya kata per kata yang tertera di sana.

**Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama Yang Yoseob selamanya.**

**Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintai Yang Yoseob.**

**Melalui hari bersama, berdua.**

Kau sendiri kan yang menulis seperti itu? Tapi, kenapa kini kau malah pergi meninggalkanku. Hayoon-_ah_, katakana padaku! Kenapa aku menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa kita bisa berpisah seperti ini.

—Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.

"Arggghh!" aku mengerang frustasi dan kembali memejamkan mataku dengan tangan kiriku bertengger menutupinya sedangkan tangan kananku tergantung lemah kebawah.

"Yoseob-_ah_, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua." Hayoon yang mengekor dibelakang Yoseob yang terus saja menghindar darinya.

"Apa! Apa lagi yang harus kau jelaskan, HAH?! Itu semua sudah jelaskan? Aku bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Hayoon-_ah_!" Yoseob yang sedari tadi menghindar akhirnya kini menatap tepat manik mata Hayoon dengan segurat emosi terlihat di sana.

"Itu bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Itu salah!"

"Ah! _Molla_." Yoseob membalikan dirinya lagi sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya karena emosi yang semakin meluap.

"Yang Yoseob, dengarkan penjelasanku." Hayoon memegang pundak Yoseob dan memutar menghadapnya agar ia memperhatikan Hayoon ketika berbicara.

"Apa yang musti aku dengarkan darimu? Kau menemui pria itu tanpa berkata apa pun dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. KAU, berciuman dengan pria itu!"

"_Nuga_? Siapa yang berbuat seperti itu? Bukan seperti itu keadaan yang sebenarnya, Yoseob-_ah_. Dia hanya menolongku, itu saja!"

"Menolong? Apa harus dibalas dengan ciuman?! _Gaeumanhae_."

Hayoon memukul-mukul dada bidang Yoseob seakan memohon tapi Yoseob dengan emosi yang sekarang ini dirasakannya. Ia menepis tangan Hayoon dan mendorongnya sedikit keras hingga kini Hayoon tersungkur ke belakang menabrak meja kecil yang ada di belakangnya yang terdapat bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan mereka berdua dengan penuh kemesraan dan cinta.

'Tiyaar'

Bingkai itu terjatuh dari atas meja dengan kaca bingkai yang pecah berserakan. Yoseob melihat sekilas adegan Hayoon yang terjatuh kemudia ia menghelakan nafasnya.

"_Ije buteo geumanhae. Uri-neun geumanhaja.._" pinta Yoseob lirih tanpa melihat ke arah Hayoon yang kini membelalakkan matanya sempurna karena perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yoseob.

"M-_mworago_? Kau meminta kita putus? Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu dan tidak percaya kepadaku." Hayoon yang tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Hayoon pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sambil tetap menangis. Sedangkan Yoseob mengerang kecil akibat perbuatanya itu. Ia beringsut duduk di sofa sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama Hayoon berada di dalam kamarnya akhirnya kini dia keluar dengan membawa sebuah koper besar yang dapat dipastikan arti dari itu. Yoseob pun berdiri dan menatap Hayoon lekat—.

—Datar. Itu lah tepatnya ekspresi yang mereka berdua perlihatkan sekarang.

Wanita itu menyeret koper hitamnya. Melangkah hingga kini berhadapan dengan pria yang melebihi tinggi badannya. Pria itu menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih koper yang dipegang wanita itu sedangkan tangan kanannya bekerja untuk meraih tangan kanan wanita itu yang mengisaratkan— 'Jangan pergi'.

Hayoon menepis tangan Yoseob dan berlalu pergi tentu tanpa koper yang ia kemasi karena sekarang koper itu berada di tangan Yoseob. Yoseob pun menghela nafas kecewa. Ia terduduk lepas di sofa menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga—.

—Suara dentuman keras kedua benda yang bertubrukan serta suara keributan dari orang-orang yang kini berkerumun di jalan karena sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka berdua itu.

Yoseob yang sebenarnya enggan untuk mencampuri sesuatu apalagi mengingat keadaannya sekarang. Entah mengapa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan itu. Iris matanya kini merekah sempurna setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Pelupuk matanya panas seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Hayoon-_ah_…—!"

"—Hayoon-_ah_ !"

Keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisku, detang jantung yang kini berdetang melebihi normal serta nafasku yang memburu. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku karena silau matahari yang menembus jendela besar yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Sudah pagi?"

Tak kusangka aku tertidur dan memimpikan hal itu lagi. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan melihat bingkai foto yang kacanya sudah pecah kemudian membaliknya hingga tak terlihat lagi senyuman bahagia yang terpotret dalam bingkai itu.

Inilah alasanku meminup kopi itu agar aku tetap terjaga dan tak mengingat hal itu lagi.

Aku melangkah menuju pantry dan membuat kopi. Hal yang biasa aku lakukan bahkan sepertinya menjadi suatu kewajiban buatku.

Setelah selesai aku berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menghubungkan dengan teras apartemntku. Kuhirup aroma robusta dari secangkir kopi di tangan kananku. Kuedarkan mataku melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya aku mendapat suatu obyek tontonan yang menarik.

—Sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Entah kenapa aku langsung mengingat kejadian yang selalu saja aku mimpikan. Aku tersenyum getir.

Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini? Kau hanya perlu memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Lihatlah aku kini. Andai saja waktu itu aku melakukan hal seperti itu pasti.. ya pasti saat ini kau masih tetap bersamaku. Masih tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku. Masih berada dalam dekapanku.

Aku pun menunduk dan kembali masuk ke dalam apartementku meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tadi bertengkar dan lihatlah sekarang sang pria tengah memeluk gadisnya dengan erat. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Andai aku juga melakukan hal itu dulu..yah dulu."

Mungkin aku sudah gila. Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan buatku untuk bersama denganmu lagi? Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai kita berpisah seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya kita masih tetap bersama seperti dulu? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku membencimu, Song Hayoon…" lirihku dengan setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Sekelebat kenangan tentang kita dulu mengitar di kepalaku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku membencimu Hayoon-ah karena aku tak dapat melupakanmu dengan semudah itu. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, menginginkanmu kembali kepadaku.

Lampu merah yang berada di atas pintu itu kini telah redup dan pintu pun perlahan terbuka. Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian seperti jubah berwarna hijau dengan penutup kepala, sarung tangan karet serta masker putih keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

Nampak raut muka dokter itu yang sedikit enggan memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Dokter itu melepas sarung tangan karet beserta masker yang ia kenakan kemudian menarik nafas, "Kami sudah berusaha. Maaf, kita tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia mengalami pendarahan yang sangat banyak dan kami telah berusaha semampu kami tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maafkan kami." Dokter itu menepuk bahuku pelan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang kini membeku di tempat.

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan air mataku terus mengalir semakin deras.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Hayoon masih hidup! Dia masih hidup, yah..pasti dia mau memaafkanku dan kembali bersamaku lagi." aku tersungkur kebawah mengepal erat tanganku.

"Arghh…." Erangku frustasi sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Hayoon yang terbaring sudah tak bernyawa lagi keluar dari ruang ICU. Aku pun langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kakunya.

"Song Hayoon, buka matamu! Ya! ini semua tidak lucu, kau sedang tidak bercandakan? Buka matamu Hayoon-ah. Kita mulai dari awal lagi!" air mataku keluar sangat derasnya dan terus memeluk tubuhnya kemudian sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku.

"Song Hayoon…..!"

**The End**

Ini adalah Fanfiction pertama yang saya publish disini

mind to RnR?


End file.
